


Lachen

by callisto24



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Ein Besuch bei da Vinci.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ zu dem Prompt: Sex

„Count?“ Da Vinci sah von seiner Zeichnung auf, beobachtete Riario, der mit leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Schritten zum Fenster lief. Auch die Tür klappte zu, ohne mehr als ein sanftes Klappen zu erzeugen.   
„Was tust du hier?“ Leonardo beugte sich wieder über seine Zeichnung. Das Spiel der Wellen war nicht leicht auf Papier zu bannen. Vor allem, wenn man dem Meer zu lange nicht mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet war.   
Er spürte Riarios Blick auf sich und wie immer drang dessen Intensität ihm durch Mark und Bein.   
„Nichts“, antwortete Riario und Leonardo sah erneut auf, runzelte die Stirn. „Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich“, merkte er an, sah zu, wie Riarios Lider sich langsam schlossen, dessen Brust sich hob und senkte, während er hörbar den Atem entließ.   
„Ich werde gehen“, sagte Riario schließlich, sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „Die Stadt verlassen“, fügte er ergänzend hinzu, als sei Leonardo nicht imstande, die Worte zu begreifen.   
„Natürlich wirst du das.“ Leonardo nickte. Schließlich war es unvermeidlich, sogar allerhöchste Zeit, wenn man nach Zos Schimpftiraden ging. Dass er diese Schlange in sein Atelier ließ, dass er überhaupt mit diesem Verbrecher sprach, ihn behandelte wie einen Menschen, das ging nicht in Zos Kopf hinein. Und Leonardo verstand ihn. Aber ein Teil von ihm verstand auch Riario. Verstand ihn sogar besser, als er es wohl sollte.   
Denn die Tatsache blieb bestehen, so vertraut er auch mit Zo, mit Nico und Vanessa war, so gut die ihn kannten, niemand kannte ihn so wie dieser Fremde aus Rom. Niemand sonst begriff seine Gedankengänge mit der Schnelligkeit, mit der er sie formulierte. Manches Mal sogar schneller. Wie könnte er das ignorieren? Wie darauf verzichten, seiner eigenen Neugierde nachzugeben und zu versuchen, den einen oder anderen Blick hinter die so formvollendet errichtete Fassade zu erhaschen?   
Riario nickte, neigte dann den Kopf. „Artista, es war eine interessante Interaktion.“   
Leonardo kniff die Augen zusammen, stand auf. „Das war es allerdings.“ Er blinzelte. Seine Finger zupften an seinem Hemd. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Ein wenig aus der Fassung geraten. Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen. Und da war dieser Druck im Magen.   
Riario lächelte und der Groschen fiel. Verdammt. Das war es. Er hätte es eher sehen sollen, war doch sonst nicht blind für gegenseitige Anziehung. Vielleicht hatte ihn zu vieles abgelenkt, vielleicht war Riarios Rüstung zu dicht gewesen, hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken in diese Richtung erlaubt. Keinen über das offensichtliche Spiel hinaus, das sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung spielten. Das ihnen längst zu ihrer zweiten Natur geworden war. Flirt und Misstrauen, Verdacht und Annäherung, ein ständiges Kreisen um den anderen.   
Riario lächelte immer noch. „Wir werden uns womöglich nicht wiedersehen.“   
Leonardo biss sich auf die Unterlippe, antwortete nicht. Er zog die Nase kraus und überlegte.   
Dieser Mann war gefährlich, nach wie vor. Und sein Glaube war streng. Möglich, dass er ihn vernichten würde.   
Riarios Lider senkten sich. Schwarze Wimpern zitterten leicht und Leonardo wusste es. Wusste, dass Riario nichts ferner lag, als ihn ins Verderben zu stürzen.   
Leonardo streckte seine Hand aus und Riario ergriff sie am Handgelenk. Finger und Gelenke umschlangen sich und mit einem Schritt schloss Leonardo den Abstand zwischen ihnen.   
„Count?“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang rauer als beabsichtigt.   
Riarios Blick wanderte zu Leonardos Lippen, haftete daran.   
„Artista“, antwortete er heiser, und dann presste Leonardo seinen Mund auf den Riarios. Dessen Lippen waren weicher als erwartet und öffneten sich sofort. Dessen Zunge erkundete hungrig Leonardos eigene.   
Sein Herz klopfte, sein Atem ging schwer, als ihre Lippen sich lösten. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst“, flüsterte Leonardo und barg sein Gesicht an Riarios Schulter.   
„Nein“, murmelte der und kühle, lange Finger wanderten unter Leonardos Hemd, glitten über seine Seiten. Er seufzte, ließ seine Lippen über Riarios Hals und Wange streifen.   
„Niemand darf es erfahren“, wisperte Riario plötzlich und Leonardo hielt inne, wich unmerklich zurück, um ihn anzusehen. Riario stand still, die Lider gesenkt, als ertrüge er Leonardos Blick nicht. Doch trotz der schweren Kleidung fühlte Leonardo, dass der so kontrollierte Körper leicht bebte, spürte die Unsicherheit, eine versteckte Angst, die er nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Die Riario ihn zum ersten Mal spüren ließ.   
„Niemand wird es erfahren“, versprach er und verschloss Riarios Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. Das kaum merkliche Beben verschwand, der Körper in seinen Armen wurde wieder fest und stark.   
Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, da drängte Leonardo stattdessen in einer raschen Bewegung sein Becken gegen Riarios Unterleib und zu seiner Zufriedenheit war dessen Erregung ebenso deutlich zu spüren wie seine eigene. Er presste seine Lippen erneut auf Riarios Hals, begann gleichzeitig damit, dessen Kleidung zu lösen. Der stöhnte leicht, stieß ihn dann überraschend von sich. Doch als Leonardo seine Augenbrauen fragend anhob, da lächelte Riario nur und begann damit, seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Hemd, Stiefel und Beinkleider folgten, bis er nackt vor ihm stand. Leonardo leckte sich die Lippen und folgte seinem Beispiel, entledigte sich seiner weniger formellen Kleidung wesentlich rascher.   
Praktisch auch, dass sein Atelier zur gleichen Zeit als Schlafzimmer fungierte, oder umgekehrt, denn das Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war verlockend.   
Leonardo nahm Riarios Hand und zog ihn rasch dorthin, ließ sich dann auf die Decken sinken.   
„Was ist, Count?“, neckte er, als Riario zögerte. „Erzähle mir nicht, es wäre dein erstes Mal.“   
Riario blinzelte und Leonardo könnte sich täuschen. Doch war da ein Hauch Rot, der in seine Wangen stieg.   
„Sicher nicht“, erwiderte Riario und Leonardo rutschte weiter zurück, spreizte die Beine, stellte die Füße auf und umfing seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand, begann ihn zu massieren. Er beobachtete Riario und wie sich dessen dunkle Augen weiteten, wie sein Adamsapfel sich bewegte, während er schluckte. Sein Körper war bleich, hart und schmal und auf einmal konnte Leonardo es nicht erwarten, ihn auf seinem zu spüren.   
„Girolamo“, flüsterte er und als bräche der Name den Bann unter dem Riario gestanden hatte, so bewegte der sich plötzlich. Bewegte sich schnell, befand sich zwischen Leonardos Beinen, spreizte seine Knie mit beiden Händen.   
„Leonardo“, wisperte er und Leonardo hob sein Becken an, zeigte zu dem Tisch neben dem Bett. „Der dunkle Tiegel“, sagte er und es klang erstickt. „Es braucht nicht viel. Ich habe – gestern erst.“   
Riario neigte den Kopf und Leonardo lächelte. Nicht notwendig zu erklären, was er für sich alleine tat, wenn es ihm nicht gelang einzuschlafen. Was häufiger vorkam.   
Riario öffnete den Tiegel und verteilte trotz Leonardos Worten großzügig Salbe um dessen Eingang, presste dann zwei Finger in ihn.   
„Count!“ Leonardo bog sich den Fingern entgegen. Die glitten mit Leichtigkeit auf der Salbe und er hatte keine Geduld mehr.   
„Jetzt!“ Riario entzog seine Finger, kam näher und Leonardo hob den Kopf, um den Schwanz zu sehen, der nun gegen seinen Eingang stieß. Er keuchte leise, hob sein Becken höher und Riario packte seine Hüften und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß in ihn ein. Leonardo verschränkte seine Knöchel in Riarios Rücken, griff nach den starken Oberarmen, hielt sich daran fest, während er Riarios Stößen begegnete. Der begann langsam, entzog sich beinahe vollständig, bevor er schneller wurde, tiefer in ihm blieb, weiter vordrang.   
Leonardo stieß kleine, tonlose Schreie aus. Jedes Mal, wenn Riarios Schwanz über seine Prostata rieb, sah er Sterne.   
„Girolamo“, stöhnte er, als der plötzlich inne hielt, sich tief in ihm begrub. Und dann spürte er den heißen Samen in sich.   
In diesem Moment kam er ebenfalls, spritzte sein unberührter Schwanz weiße Flüssigkeit, benetzte seinen Körper und Riarios.   
Der entzog sich und sank dann neben Leonardo auf die Matratze, keuchte leicht und mit offenem Mund, sein Gesicht Leonardo zugewandt. Der drehte sich zu ihm, legte seine Hand auf Riarios Wange, ließ sie höher wandern, bevor seine Finger begannen, mit Riarios Haar zu spielen.   
„Das war doch für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht“, murmelte er schläfrig und zu seiner Überraschung lachte Riario. Lachte frei und ungeschützt wie ein Kind. Als sei für einen unbewachten Moment alles Schwere von ihm abgefallen. Und Leonardo küsste ihn, küsste das Lachen und behielt es in seinem Inneren, bewahrte es für die Tage, an denen Riario vergessen haben sollte, wie sich ein Lachen anfühlte. 

 

Ende


End file.
